Night of the Witch
by Chaotic Inverse
Summary: Blaine Winchester expects an easy case as he and his brother Dean, investigate mysterious deaths at McKinley High. But then Blaine meets Kurt and suddenly the rules of hunting aren't so clear when Kurt may be the killer witch. Klaine.


**Author's note:** this is one of the story's from "The five lives Blaine Anderson never lived", it's a supernatural fusion I guess since the only actual SPN character is Dean though the other's are mentioned.

enjoy

-linebreak-

"Do you really need me?" Blaine was the youngest of his siblings and the smallest physically speaking.. He looked more like his father than either of his brothers with dark curly hair and hazel eyes though he hadn't inherited John's personality in the slightest.

"With Sam gone, we're going to have to pick up more slack." Dean said not glancing over at his youngest brother. Sam had only gone to Stanford three weeks ago and the issue was still sore between them. Even saying Sam's name was a trigger for grumbles, bad looks and an all around air of 'no.' After the first week Blaine rarely pressed the issue, the more reasonable brother was gone anyway.

"Good ol' Sam." Blaine muttered resting his head against the passenger seat window. "What is it this time anyway?"

"Case in Ohio, four students have died in the last two months at the same high school." It was only unusual but in their line of work unusual lead down into the fucking weird territory of things.

Blaine blinked. Well, that wasn't so bad. Dad gave them an easy case? "So?"

"All four had pretty weird deaths. One broke her spine doing a basic cheerleading trick, other died choking on a slushy-don't even ask me about that one because I really don't know, they can't even find one of the bodies for this one kid and the last one got run over by a car and then stuffed into a piano.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"So are you actually going to let me help this time?" Blaine asked as they started unpacking their stuff from the impala.

Calling Dean overprotective was saying that Blaine only liked singing a little bit, Dad only liked hunting _the _demon in his spare time and that Sam only had a casual relationship with his laptop. Dean knew he was just overprotective; with both Sam and himself to take care of no one could blame him. But sometimes enough was a enough, sometimes he understood exactly what Sam felt and sometimes he couldn't understand his brother at all.

"I let you help." Dean protested. "You help all the time."

Blaine scoffed. "You let me help stitch you up, or help research, you and Sam barely let me actually hunt at all." It was irritating not to mention embarrassing, he could count on one hand how many times he'd done a solo hunt while Sam had at least done twice as many. He realized he wasn't as strong or as fast but that didn't mean he wanted to be protected all the damn time.

Dean smirked, "Alright then kid, if it bothers you that much than you 'can actually help' on this one. But I still call the shots, got it?" He knew he was just letting Blaine help because Sam had just left, but if he didn't give Blaine some room to breathe then he'd have another brother wanting to leave. And he wasn't sure if he could handle that.

Blaine rolled his eyes and walked into the dingy hotel room. "Don't call me kid." he instructed.

His brother laughed, "Sure thing kid."

Blaine scowled at him.

"Remind me again, why I'm doing this?" Blaine said staring morosely into the mirror. His hair was gelled back and his once raggedy clothes were replaced with the clothes they used only when getting information.

He could feel Dean smirking. His brother was a riot alright. "You said you wanted to help didn't you?"

He whirled around, glaring at him. "You're sending me back to school! A regular high school filled with bratty rude little teenagers."

Dean grinned. "Horrible isn't it? And besides what's the big deal? You've gone to school before and have been fine."

Blaine was silent. "Sam's always been there." Dean was four years older and couldn't always be around. Especially during school. Sammy was his protector, no one messed with his brother, not after his growth spurt anyway. It was stupid, he was nearly seventeen and fought monsters on a daily basis. He didn't need his brother, didn't need someone who had left them so easily.

Just really fucking stupid.

Dean paused, he wasn't the one who was good with words and feelings. His younger brothers had gotten those genes, the touchy-feel trait had all but skipped him completely. "I promise this will only be for a week or two at the most. And if something happens, anything at all. Then I'll pull you out, case be damned."

Blaine smiled at him. "Thanks Dean."

He nodded and then laughed, looking uncomfortable. "Enough of this chick flick shit stuff alright?"

"Yeah. Right."

Blaine Winchester didn't know a single word of Spanish, not unless tequila and _por favor no dispare a mi hermano sexista (_Please don't shoot my sexist brother, said to many many Spanish girls) counted. But Blaine Anderson, the charming polite rich boy, newly transferred from Dalton Academy could.

_One of these days I will kill Dean _he thought dryly as his teacher, Mr. Schuester-a small curly haired man, introduced him cheerfully.

"We're very glad to have you Blaine."

Blaine smiled at him. Very rarely was he allowed to be polite and mild-mannered, something similar to his true nature. For most of his life pre-hunting Dean had taught him and Sammy manners, and other such important guide lines. Saying Please and Thank you hadn't been as important as learning to reload a rifle fast.

"Thank you." he said, using charming smile number seven-designed to be comforting and especially useful when dealing with police officers or suspicious adults in general especially when they thought you were committing a felony (which you usually were.)

"Blaine, why don't you sit next to Artie?" Mr. Schuester said, directing him toward a teen in the back with glasses and brown hair.

He nodded and shuffled off quickly growing use to the mind numbing boredom that was Spanish. He liked learning, he really did but it wasn't the same without Sam. There was no one who made it fun, made it something more than words on a page. Blaine Anderson however was a model student so he grudgingly paid attention.

"Nice drawing." he said quietly, nodding slightly to Artie's picture, it was a stick figure picture but nicer with smooth, straight lines. "Aliens?"

Artie grinned slightly, "Yeah, Mr. Schue's been going over this for a week now so it gets kind of boring."

"I can imagine how that would be boring." Blaine says frowning.

He and Artie talk for the rest of the hour, sharing doodles and stick figures and maybe he is just a little glad that Blaine Anderson is supposed to know Spanish. Unfortunately he's learned nothing at all about the case. In a school like McKinley only the popular, extroverted kids get remembered and while the victims had been popular high schoolers were shallow and vapid.

By the time second period he's irritated with the entire situation and even more so the blatant bullying going on. Do these teachers not have eyes? He's seen at least three people get slammed into lockers, four getting slushy's thrown on them and one person even had their lunch money stolen. (Was this some kind of after school special?)

But he has a case to work on and he can't lose his cool and play hero just because some kids are bullies. The worst thing to do is draw attention to himself.

The last straw happens during lunch, Artie invited him to sit with a few of his friends, though as he warned Blaine they weren't exactly the popular crowd, Blaine had smiled and assured Artie that he didn't care. They were walking towards the lunch room when Artie stopped, cursing quietly.

"What's the matter?"

Artie nodded slightly, "Kurt." he said, already wheeling forward and Blaine hurried after him when he saw a slender looking teen being slammed into a locker by a massive jock.

"What's your problem?" He said as Artie helped his friend up.

The slender brown-haired boy glanced over at him as he waved off Artie's concerns.

The athlete looking teen sneered. He was more massive than Blaine had originally thought, he was more like a refrigerator in size and height than an actual person. "You're that new kid aren't you? Here's a tip, unless you want to get your face caved in, shut up and keep out of the way."

Blaine frowned, trying to keep his temper in check. The men in his family had terrible tempers when it came down to it and unlike Dean sometimes did, he wasn't going to leap into this irrationally. "Oh? Is that what he did then or was merely breathing a good enough excuse to practically slam him into a locker."

The teen colored and his face grew more angry. "Hummel here is a fag, that's a good enough reason."

It was clear that whatever this guy's problem was, Blaine wouldn't be able to solve it though he had his suspicions about what it was. "I can see talking isn't going to resolve anything." He looked back over at Artie and Hummel, was it? "Everything okay?"

Artie nodded still glaring at the jock, and his friend looked slightly embarrassed and angry. "Come on Blaine." They were heading down the hallway when the teen grabbed onto Blaine's shoulder and pulled him back, slamming the smaller boy into the locker.

The hit when compared to countless hunts gone wrong (because something inevitably got screwed up) barely hurt and Blaine glared at him. "We aren't done talking."

Hell, it looked like he'd have to play hero afterall. Blaine's hand launched out abruptly and snagged hold of the jock's wrist, his tinier fingers tightening around it until he could feel the bones tense, he let go with a twist-but not breaking it.

He really did hate jocks and high school in general. "I think we are." Blaine said coldly, pushing away from the teen and walking back towards a silent and shocked Artie and Hummel.

Artie whistled. "Blaine, he's like twice your size and you took him down." He grinned. "Nice one."

Blaine smiled at him slightly. Usually because of his height and appearance people tended to underestimate him. But he was one of John Winchester's boys and he'd been trained to fight and win just as good as his brothers. He wouldn't have survived half as long if he couldn't.

"You shouldn't have done that." Hummel said breaking the cheerful mood. "He'll have all of the jocks going after you."

Blaine shrugged. "I think I can handle it."

Hummel nodded, glancing at him curiously, his face turning slightly pink. "Well thank you anyways, I never realized how nice it would be to have someone beating up Karofsky for a change."

Artie grinned, "I can't wait to tell Puck, he'll never believe it."

Blaine laughed uncomfortable. Was it really that big of a shock that someone had stood up against him? Then again this was a reasonably small town and if standing up meant becoming an outcast than he was sure very few would risk it.

Hummel stuck out his hand, a smile on his face that made it almost light up-_no Blaine, you're not doing this again. You're working on a case, stay focused. _"I'm Kurt Hummel."

The entire day he had been greeting people as _Hello, nice to meet you I'm Blaine Anderson. _It didn't bother him pretending to be someone else, not when it was important and for a good reason but it would have felt like a lie if he'd said it to Kurt and for some reason he just couldn't lie to Kurt.

"I'm Blaine." he said simply.

He sat with Kurt and his friends, a wide group of people ranging from Rachel and Mercedes-both divas, though one with slightly more of stereotypical diva behavior, Brittany and Finn who were nice and just a bit dim-to Mike and Puck, who were football players. The one thing that they all had in common was their glee club.

"Do you sing Blaine?" He was sitting in between Kurt and Artie, and from across the table Rachel looked at him with thinly-veiled interest.

He liked singing, liked it a lot actually but he didn't have time to afford to make commitments and glee club wasn't staying under the radar, but bouncing on top of it saying _come get me_ as loud as he could. And besides he couldn't imagine explaining that to Dean or his dad, maybe Sam but Sam wasn't here anymore.

"I'm a horrible singer actually, can't carry a tune." He said with an easy going smile. "Though I'd like to hear you guys sometime."

Kurt smiled. "We have practice after school, you could come and listen."

Artie nodded. "Yeah, Mr. Schue's cool so he probably wouldn't mind."

Blaine didn't know much about show choir, but what even he could see was that New Directions was good. Damn good if a bit stuck with favoritism. "You guys were amazing." he said smiling widely at all of them, but mostly Kurt.

Rachel nodded, "With my vocal capabilities how could we not be?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I think Blaine meant all of us, Berry."

Blaine nodded, laughing. "Yeah, _all of you_ were really really good. If you don't win that contest-"

"Regional's." Rachel interrupted.

"Regional's then I'd be really surprised."

Blaine looked around the nearly empty parking lot irritated, he'd been here nearly half an hour waiting for Dean and he'd bet all of the money he had that his brother was A) shacking up with a girl B) getting into trouble C) fighting Demons or D) all of the above.

"Blaine?" a familiar, slightly feminine voice called out and he turned around to find Kurt coming up behind him. "You're still here?"

He shrugged, an easy-going smile on his face. "My ride's a bit late."

"I can give you a ride if you want?" Kurt sounded hesitant which was strange because Kurt seemed like someone full of confidence, and with the way he shot off intelligent witty remarks with ease Blaine was sure he had no reason not to.

"Sure? If you want to, we're staying out at the bayside motel so if that's too far…" he trailed off at Kurt's slightly horrified look.

"What?" Oh god, what had he said wrong. This was why he shouldn't be alone at high school, he put his foot into his mouth far to easily and now he'd said something stupid-

"You're staying at bayside?" Kurt's tone was full of distaste and he wrinkled his nose rather adorably-_focus Blaine. _

Oh, it was just the admittedly crappy taste in motels. Blaine held back a sigh of relief, and nodded, "Was the cheapest we could find." his head shot up as he realized what he said and his face was turning red with embarrassment. "Can we just forget I said that?"

Kurt laughed but it wasn't unkindly and his bright smile widened. "It's not a big deal Blaine but if it matters to you then sure."

"Thanks, it's kind of a….sensitive issue for me." They weren't poor, not technically but none of them would be receiving a new x-box or a shiny bright mustang for Christmas.

Over the next few weeks even as they worked, Blaine's mind was stuck on the enigma that was Kurt Hummel. He'd never liked a boy so much-not even Jeremiah, his only actual relationship, came close. But it was a stupid, childish thing to focus on. They'd be gone in a week and he'd never even told anyone (anyone who mattered anymore) that he was gay.

It was stupid. Just really fucking stupid Blaine.

"We're getting nowhere." Dean said, shaking his head at the pile of research with disgust. "We don't know what it is and we don't know who's next."

Blaine nodded in agreement, if he looked at one more sentence he was positive he'd light the entire stack on fire. "We suck at research." He glanced over at Dean, hating to admit it. "You know who we need-"

"Don't finish that sentence if you want to not eat pizza for the fourth night in a row." Dean interrupted, still looking over at the papers.

"Right."

Dean stood up, stretching out all the kinks in his back. "I can't look at this for another second. I'm gonna go out for a bit, get some air. Want to come? Maybe some chick will fall for your adorable-helpless look."

Blaine scowled at him. _he was seventeen, nearly eighteen. He wasn't adorable goddamn it! _"Just pick me up a coke and a pack of skittles on your way back and we'll be good."

"I think I know what it is and I think I know who." Blaine said as soon as Dean walked back in. He looked excited, almost like a puppy though after a few weeks on this case and in high school Dean didn't exactly blame him.

"Yeah?"

"Only thing that really fits is a witch. And while I don't know who it is, I think I can guess _what type_ of person the witch is."

Dean grinned at him. "Okay hotshot, what kind of person is Sabrina the teenage witch then?"

"All of our victims were high school students and all of them were rather popular, it stands to reason that our witch is the opposite."

His brother shook his head. "Remind me not to pick on a geek anytime soon. Rather not choke on my pie."

"With how fast you devour pie, it's only a matter of time."

Dean smirked. "Nice job Kid. All we need now is our witch and we can leave this town. Not a lot to do around here anyway."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I wonder if you're just saying that because you've hit on every single, hot girl in town."

His brother shrugged, "I wonder. Anyway just find out who the most unpopular kids are and then we'll take it from there?"

"Got it."

_Shit. _Blaine was really resisting the urge to hit his hand against the wall, from experience he knew it hurt like hell. After some subtle digging around and his own experience, he quickly realized which group was the most unpopular-Glee Club.

Which included Kurt and Artie, and everyone else.

Shit.

He'd found other unpopular students, but the glee club was tortured the most with slushies, locker shoves, and thrown into dumpsters.

Blaine made two lists; one of possible victims and one of possible witches. The football players and the cheerios went onto the victims list along with every other Jock Blaine could think of and the rest of the glee club went onto the witches list.

Unfortunately Kurt wasn't on the better-but still bad list. Despite a part of him knowing that the glee club was full of good, nice people he knew that all of them (well not Brittany) could just as easily be the witch.

In their kind of work you just couldn't tell.

"I don't know Dean. Look it might be anyone I can't figure it out." Blaine sighed, now was not a good time to contemplate throwing his cellphone. "No, I've got this. When I figure it out, I'll call you I swear."

"Who was that?" Blaine jumped, looking around with wide eyes.

Kurt laughed lightly, "I'm sorry for scaring you and for being so curious." Glee Club would start in an hour, as football practice wasn't over till then. Currently only Kurt and Blaine were there, though Blaine hadn't joined glee club and still shyly refused to sing.

Blaine relaxed slightly. "It's fine I was only talking to my brother."

"You have a brother?" Kurt said surprised. Blaine rarely spoke about himself, preferring to talk about other subjects. Kurt barely knew anything about him at all, though he had a feeling there was more to Blaine Anderson than what was on the surface.

Blaine nodded and then hesitated, " I sort of have two." he whispered. Sam was still an off limits subject and even when not around Dean or Dad it was hard to break the habit of not mentioning him at all.

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Sort of?" he repeated dryly.

Blaine flushed. "It's complicated." or rather his family made it complicated.

"You could tell me about." Kurt suggested and then looked at him with wide eyes and red cheeks. "that's if you want to." he said hastily.

He smiled, _why the hell did Kurt have to be so adorable? _"It's fine, it might be cathartic to talk to someone about it."

Kurt gave him a reassuring smile and Blaine started speaking. "I have two brothers, both of them are older than me though one of them not by much. The oldest one is named Dean and he's…something, he's _charming_. He's the one I was just talking too."

Kurt laughed. "So it runs in the family then?"

Blaine tried not to shudder. "I certainly hope not. He's a little bit too girl-crazy, and pie-crazy."

Kurt had a mix between a grimace and a smile. "And your other brother?" he prompted.

Blaine's smile fell and he sighed, "That would be Sammy-Sam. He's my twin actually, but he was born first and god does he act like he's older all the time."

"Identical?" Kurt couldn't imagine two Blaines though the sight wasn't exactly unappealing.

Blaine started laughing and tried to stop when Kurt started frowning. "No, no. Despite what Hollywood would have you believe identical twins aren't very common at all, we're fraternal."

"And Sam is the sort of brother I take it?" Blaine nodded.

"Sam left us a couple months ago. He got early admission to Stanford and he just left us."

Kurt frowned. "And your family didn't approve of his choice?"

Blaine hesitated, he could trust Kurt. Maybe not with all of his secrets, especially the hunting ones but he could trust him with this. "You have to understand that my family isn't abusive or negligent though I have the feeling the way I'm telling you this might make it seem like that. We have our rough spots but I can't think of any family that doesn't."

Kurt smiled at him reassuringly and he continued. "My Dad and Sam have always fought. Sometimes I'm not sure whether it's because they're too different or just too similar. Dad wanted Sam to stay in the family business but Sammy didn't want that, didn't want to be the same 'nothing forever' and Dad told him if he left then he could never come back."

He could still hear them fighting, though with four people packed into small cars and motels, there was always someone fighting. With Sam and Dad it was more serious, more different. With them there was always the possibility of something they couldn't step back from and this time both of them had walked over that line.

Kurt grabbed his hand and Blaine smiled slightly. "What did you think about Sam leaving?" he asked quietly.

Blaine shrugged. "Truthfully I was kind of devastated. Sam's always been my best friend, ever since we were little and the only person who I'm as close to is Dean. And then he just left without even telling me before, I mean I knew he didn't want to stay in the family business but he never told me about Stanford or anything else. I don't think he told Dean either and that's probably what hurts him the most."

Blaine smiled bitterly. "Pride's is my family's vice." That and being stubborn as hell bastards. "So now it's just me and Dean, and it's weird because it's never been the two of us. Dad's off traveling for his job and I just don't know what to do, or how to fix this."

He was always the peacekeeper, at least between Sam and Dean, though occasionally he caused his own fights. It was just his nature to try and fix things and this time his family had given him nothing left to fix.

"I'm sorry Blaine, that you had to go through that and I'm sorry about Sam." Kurt said and Blaine stared at him. He looked really apologetic, for something that hadn't even been his fault and Blaine kind of wanted to laugh. Morales and Manners were loose in his family and he couldn't remember the last time he'd ever met someone this good.

Maybe Kurt was just special.

"It's alright, I'm still dealing with it and I guess I'll fine someone to live with it." That was just the Winchester way. "Thanks for listening to my sob story Kurt and thanks for not asking any of the usual stupid questions about my family, I know they seem crazy and dramatic." _and they kind of are. _

Kurt smiled at him and then hesitated and Blaine gave him a reassuring smile. It would be fair if he let Kurt ask a question, he had just listened to a skimmed version of his family's emotional issues for who knows how many minutes now. "What does your mother think about all this?" the slender boy asked quietly and Blaine almost froze for a moment.

Slowly he relaxed. It had been roughly seventeen years since Mary Winchester's death but Blaine didn't exactly miss her but wanted to know her per say. He wanted to know anything about the woman who was his mother. "My mom died in a fire when Sammy and I were babies. I guess she wouldn't exactly approve though."

Kurt eyes widened and he let out a tiny little gasp. "I'm very sorry Blaine, I didn't mean to bring up anything that might be sensitive for you, I was just curious-"

Blaine held up a hand to cut him off. "It's okay really. People ask about my mom all the time and usually with a lot less tact. It's really fine, Kurt."

"My mom died when I was eight." Kurt admitted quietly and Blaine frowned. Crap, here he was being so blasé about Mary's death while Kurt must have really known his mother, had obviously mourned her and Blaine just kept making mistakes, didn't he? At least concerning Kurt.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I'm really sorry." Blaine said, practically stumbling as he rushed out the words. "I just, I love my mom, I really do. It's just I don't remember anything about her. Nearly all of our pictures and videos were lost in the fire and we don't have any close family members. I just I probably shouldn't have been so nonchalant about her death."

Kurt smiled at him and squeezed his hand lightly. "It's fine Blaine."

Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine to his feet. "I have an idea, a rather brilliant one if I wasn't being modest."

Blaine laughed, "What's this oh so brilliant idea?"

"Let's skip glee practice, or rather I'll skip glee practice and we can go to my house and just relax."

"Are you sure?" He didn't want to get Kurt in trouble and by not watching the glee club he might get in trouble with Dean. But the option was rather appealing; he was tired from talking about Sam, and dad, and, mom and spending the day with Kurt was always fun.

None of it of course had to do with the growing crush he had on Kurt, absolutely none of it at all. Because Kurt might be a witch and even if he wasn't Blaine was still a hunter, and unlike Sam he wouldn't-couldn't give up his family and his life. Not when it would so obviously break everyone else. Sometimes his twin was subconsciously unaware of how his actions hurt people or maybe Sammy had just given up caring about everyone else and only gave a damn about himself.

Sometimes it sucked being a hunter.

Kurt smiled at him and started walking towards his car, Blaine followed still holding his hand.

And sometimes, it wasn't so bad.

He bet Sammy-brilliant _I'm going to Stanford and that's it-_Sam wouldn't even know how this would turn out.

He'd just have to wait and see.

-_line break-_

Blaine is occasionally an idiot. Occasionally being the key word because he's more like Sam than his street-smart older brother. This is the only reason after years of instilled paranoia that he forgets to check his phone for over three hours.

But it's not really his fault. For the first time in what has to be years he's having real, actual, fun that doesn't involve hunting. The first thing they do when they come to Kurt's house is play a video game.

It's some weird dancing game and he understands nothing about it. Like at all. Kurt can't stop laughing after he kicks his ass for the fifth time in a row. "Let's try something else."

He says and then sets up something that he later calls a Karaoke machine. Let it be known that Winchesters know very little about technology that isn't useful for hunting. He's seen Karaoke machines before but none of them look anything close like this.

Blaine can feel himself freeze, muscles growing stiff. "I don't sing Kurt." Winchesters don't sing, Winchesters aren't _like that_. Winchesters are hunters and fighters and there is no room for anything different; Sam's prime evidence for that.

Kurt's smile dims. "Please Blaine? I'm your friend and I promise I won't say anything to anyone else." Kurt pauses. "We are friends aren't we?"

_You are so fucking sneaky and adorably hot that it's ridiculous. _He sighs; he's going to give into this anyway. At least Dean isn't here to see it. "Fine, one song and do not say anything about how bad I sound."

Kurt graciously allows him to pick the song "Don't pick anything to extreme alright? And nothing that has Finn's name on it." Some of the songs have what looks like a childishly written 'F' right next to them. Blaine wisely stays away from them.

After minutes of debating he finally picks something by Katy Perry because most of the music he knows is Dean's 80's metal and rock crap. "Remember what you said." He says warningly as the music starts.

Except it's fun and Blaine hasn't remembered that singing and just being free could be this fun. He does like singing but that's when he's alone and in the shower, not with another person. Not when another person can hear him.

So he gets into it, jumping around and trying not to think about how stupid he looks or sounds. By the end of it he's out of breath and he's breathing harshly and wow. Kurt grins at him. "Blaine Anderson you are such a liar."

For a small second he pauses, because that is really not a phrase you want to hear when actually lying but Kurt continues without noticing. "You said you couldn't sing."

"I can't sing, Kurt."

Kurt stares at him. "You are easily one of the best singers I've ever heard and if you do not sing at Glee Club at least once then I will no longer bake you food as promised."

Blaine can feel his face heating up. _Shit. _He gasps dramatically to cover it up. "Taking my baked goods away from me? You are a cruel cruel man Kurt Hummel."

Kurt smirks.

-_line break-_

Somehow he gets talked into staying for dinner and he's actually meeting Kurt's family. Which is just kind of weird for various reasons but mostly he hasn't seen a real-normal family in years, or at all. Hunters don't tend to have normal everyday lives and they only usually run with other hunters.

"The food is really great Mrs. Hudson." He says politely, because he's in Blaine Anderson mode now.

Kurt frowns slightly but shrugs when Blaine glances over at him in concern.

Carole smiles at him. "Thank you Blaine."

The rest of the dinner goes like that though it's awkward when Finn comes home and finds Kurt and Blaine there. "You totally skipped." Finn mutters later as he flops down on the couch to watch a football game. It's Buckeyes so Blaine's kind of interested even if football isn't overwhelmingly his thing.

Kurt rolls his eyes and steals the remote from Finn, quickly changing it. "Technically it was not skipping but merely not attending an extracurricular activity. It's optional."

Finn frowns. "Change it back, Buckeyes are on and it's twelve to six."

Blaine laughs as they squabble. It's so weird seeing normal families, normal brothers. Though it's not like they didn't fight over stupid things but usually it was about who had to make the salt line or which radio station they had to listen too.

In retrospect there might not be as big of a difference from his family to a normal one as he originally thought.

The doorbell rings and the step-brothers pause in their fight. "I got it last time." Finn points out smugly as Kurt grudgingly gets up to answer the door.

"You like football, right?" he asks as Blaine sits down.

"It's alright." In the background he can hear Kurt talking to someone and he sounds confused for a moment.

Kurt walks back into the living room, a familiar figure following him.

"Hey Kiddo." Dean greets with a smirk.

_Fuck._ It's Dean, dressed in his stupid beat up jacket and slightly ripped faded jeans. It's Dean who looks nothing at all like the rich family Blaine's supposed to be from.

He's going to kill him.

"I'm Carole and you must be…?" She trails off because it's clear that Dean isn't his father but he doesn't exactly scream mature adult.

Blaine sighs and gets up. "Mrs. Hudson, Mr. Hummel this is my brother Dean _Anderson_. Dean these are Kurt and Finn's parents." He greets sourly, glaring at his brother.

Dean smiles, and it's his fake charming _you want to like me despite any obvious reservations you might be having _smile.

Kurt glances between them and laughs quietly. "I can see the resemblance."

Blaine blinks. "How?" He demands to know. His brothers both look like Mary while he's always taken after his father in the looks department.

Kurt shrugged as Dean casually and easily talked to Burt and Carole. "Mannerisms I suppose."

"I think I'm offended." He mutters.

Kurt glanced over at Dean and smiled mischievously. "You failed to mention that he was rather hot."

The shorter boy made a sound in shock and he stared at Kurt in surprise as he started to laugh. "That's not funny. At all."

"I disagree." Kurt said still giggling slightly. "Your look of absolute horror was one of the most hysterical things I've ever seen."

Blaine scowled. "Still not funny."

"I apologize for causing you any lasting trauma you might have experienced." Kurt said dryly.

Blaine smiled charmingly at him. "As you should."

It's so weird how comfortable he feels around Kurt. He doesn't feel like this around anyone else. He feels safe and maybe for the first time happy, really fucking happy and it's just weird. But a good kind of weird that makes him shiver and makes him want to smile like an idiot all the time.

It's just Kurt.

Suddenly a hand settled on his shoulder and Blaine is jerked out of whatever moment had been between them. _Damn it Dean _he thinks as he twists around to find himself staring face to face at his older brother. Dean's got this strange unreadable look on his face for a second but it vanishes and his easy-going smile is back in place.

"It's time to go Blaine." Blaine stares at him and tries to figure it out but for once he can't read his brother.

Blaine smiles apologetically at Kurt and they leave a few minutes later. It's quiet and the lack of sound unsettles him because things are never quiet with Dean; there are always stupid little comments, bad 80's music or just random endless chattering. Never silence.

"What'd I do?" He asks when they're in the car and a safe distance away from Kurt's house.

Dean doesn't even look over at him. "You didn't do anything."

He frowns, "Obviously I did or else you would be acting so _off._"

Dean sighs. "We'll talk about it at the motel, okay?"

It's the best he's going to get and considering the circumstances, it's also the best option. He'd rather not have a fight in the car. Fights tend to get somewhat violent and he's never tried rolling out of a moving car before and now doesn't seem like the time to start.

"Fine."

Neither Blaine or Dean say anything for the rest of the car ride.

_-line break-_

Blaine waits till they get inside before rounding out on Dean. "So what did I do wrong then?"

The best defense is a good defensive offense.

"Nothing you didn't do anything wrong okay." Dean snaps out. "It's my fault."

Blaine stays quiet as he waits for his brother to speak. To say anything because he sure as hell doesn't have a damn clue what's going on.

When Dean does finally speak Blaine wishes he hadn't, "Blaine are you gay?"

Blaine freezes, eyes impossibly wide as he tries to remember how to speak. "What?" he finally gets out, voice up an octave.

Dean cannot know. No one knows. One person did know—Sam—but he left, he left so he doesn't count anymore. Dean cannot know. He can't—"Blaine? Blaine breathe." His brother instructs.

He tries to take shallow gasps but his brain is still focused on '_Holy shit, Dean knows.' _

"I'm going to guess that's a yes." Dean says sarcastically as Blaine slowly starts to control his breathing.

Blaine does not look at him, does not look at anything but the floor. "How'd you figure it out?"

At this moment he is the most fucking terrified he's ever been. He's been actively hunting since he was twelve and this is the scariest situation he's ever been in. But he's not a hunter right now; he doesn't know any spells or silver bullets that can fix this. He's just a scared little kid.

"The way you looked at Kurt—"

Blaine cuts him off. "There's nothing going on with me and Kurt."

"Doesn't mean you don't want there to be?" Dean shots back and then smiles triumphantly when Blaine can't say anything at all.

"Look kid, I'm probably going about this all wrong. It's not like I thought I'd have to talk with you or…It's not like I ever thought I'd have to do this." Dean looks uncomfortable and at last Blaine figures out that it's not him but the fact that his _nineteen year old brother is trying to give him The Talk, gay variation._

_Oh my fucking god he's actually giving me the talk. _

"You don't have to—"

"This doesn't change anything—"

The brothers stopped and stared at each other. "What'd you say?" Dean asked and Blaine shook his head. "Nothing, I said nothing. Just go on."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Like I said this doesn't change a damn thing, I don't care if you're gay and no one else will either."

He paused, "You told Sa-you told him about this?"

"Yeah, not like it matters anymore."

Winchesters weren't sentimental, it wasn't a common thing for them even if it was something important and for the most part they let things go and just moved on. Quickly things went back to the way they were before because really nothing had changed.

"So you gonna ask him out?" Dean said with a grin as Blaine flushed.

"No." Blaine tried to get back to his research, keeping his head because he could still feel the heat rising in his neck and ears.

Dean frowned. "Why not?"

Blaine paused, closing his book. "God you're as nosy as a housewife." Dean scowled at the comparison but he didn't notice or cared. "For various reasons, mostly being we're leaving as soon as this case is over and he's still on the list of possible suspects."

"What?"

"Shit I didn't mean to tell you that."

"What do you mean he's still as suspect?"

Blaine sighed. "I can't find the witch and it's likely that they're someone unpopular and as wonderful as Kurt is he's still considered unpopular by the majority of the school."

"I want you to stay away from him then." Dean said seriously. "At least keep your guard up."

Blaine stared at him in shock. "Weren't you just encouraging me to ask him out?"

"That was before." Dean stood and shook out his back, wincing slightly as it cracked back into place. "This is after. But seriously Blaine, keep a distance, he's cute and all but you need to remember what your real business is."

"Finishing the case." They said dutifully and Blaine scowled.

"You remind me of dad sometimes." He said wryly. "And I'll be fine. I'm not some rookie."

Dean grabbed a beer. "Even pros can fuck-up."

"Well I won't." He knew he couldn't prove Kurt's innocence, not right now. Not even when he wasn't absolutely sure that Kurt wasn't the witch. He really had nothing to go on but his instincts and some instincts fucked-up too.

Dean stared at him and Blaine had never seen his brother look so serious in all his life. "One mistake, one tiny little thing and we're gone. This case ain't worth it."

Blaine held back the urge to scowl. He wasn't some kid, he was eighteen in a month or so and he could handle himself just fine. "Understood." He hesitated and then added sarcastically. "Sir."

"Smartass." Dean muttered, going back to the laptop.

Blaine grinned in triumph and went back to his own book. He paused as his mind ran over the conversation once more. "Wait, wait. Did you call him cute?"

Was Dean blushing? His older, sex-crazed, macho brother blushing? This was fucking awesome.

"Shut the hell up. He's like a goddamn kitten or something."

Blaine didn't stop laughing until Dean threw a particularly heavy book at his head. It was only with years of practice and skill that made him duck in time.

_-Line break-_

"Blaine, what the hell is that noise?" Dean grumbled head buried under a pillow.

It was three, near four in the morning and Blaine's cellphone rang cheerfully from where it had fallen on the floor knocked over by Blaine while sleeping. Blaine who was possibly less conscious than his brother, blinked sleepy at the tiny phone.

"Answer it kid." Den said still from under the pillow.

Blaine tosses his own pillow at Dean's head and grabbed the phone off the floor, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Hello?" he rasped out.

"Blaine?" the panicked voice is familiar and suddenly he is wide awake as he realizes who it is.

"Kurt? Kurt what's wrong?" They traded phone numbers a few weeks ago and had been in nonstop communication ever since. This was the first time however that Kurt had called him after ten and Blaine was worried.

By now Dean was awake and had sat up and Blaine shrugged at his questioning look.

"Puck and Finn have been kidnapped." Despite Kurt's panicked tone he still sounds strong and Blaine can't detect even the smallest hint of tears.

"Kurt hold on for a minute." Blaine sets the phone down for a second and looks at Dean. "His stepbrother and friend have been kidnapped."

Dean swears and starts to get dressed.

"Okay, I'm back. What happened to Finn and Puck?"

Apparently they had spent the night at Puck's house and had spent most of the time playing video games, at one they'd stepped out to pick up some mountain dew and chips at a twenty-four hour convenience store before they'd just vanished. At two Puck's younger sister Sarah had woke up and after looking for her brother realized that he was missing. Mrs. Puckerman had frantically notified the police and no one had seen any sign of them.

"I'm sorry for calling you. I just didn't know who else to talk to this about." Kurt finished quietly.

Blaine is starting to think that Dean's kitten comparison is not entirely off. "Kurt I think we might be able to help you get your brother back."

"What?"

He hesitates but they can't afford to let two more people, two more kids die. "I'll explain when we get there; you just have to trust me."

Kurt doesn't hesitate. "I do trust you Blaine."

"Good." He tries to ignore the almost uncomfortably warm feeling in his chest as he finishes packing up.

Dean's already out in the car when Blaine slides into the seat. "You've got a plan?"

Blaine looks over at him in surprise. "I thought you were the one calling the shots."

Dean grins at him for a moment. "It's not my case."

"I'll figure something out."

"Works for me."

-_Line break-_

It takes them fifteen minutes to get to Kurt's and all the lights are on so Blaine doesn't feel particularly bad about just knocking on the door and coming in. Kurt, his dad and his stepmom are all in the living room and all three look wide awake.

"Blaine." Kurt says smiling slightly though it quickly disappears.

"Kurt says you can help find Finn and Puck." Burt Hummel is a gruff intimidating man and Blaine is instantly reminded of Bobby whenever he sees him. He has no doubt that the man has a shotgun hidden somewhere.

Dean nods. "This kind of thing is our job."

"Blaine?" Kurt looks confused and he's not the only one.

Blaine sighs, glaring at Dean. "Do you always have to be so vague?"

Dean shrugged. "You explain while I check in on some leads. For all we know this might be something else might not even fit the pattern."

"Two popular teenagers, suddenly taken without a trace left behind." Blaine pretended to consider this. "Gee I think this fits." He said sarcastically.

Carole glanced between the brothers quickly growing irritated. "Will one of you explain what happened to my son or better yet why you think you can find him?"

"You think they were kidnapped by the same people who have killed all of the kids from school." Kurt realized eyes wide and Dean reluctantly nodded.

"Oh god." Carole whispered.

Burt looked at his wife with concern but she waved it away. "How do you think you can help when the police can't?"

"Your turn, Blaine." Dean said and then stepped out of the run, already dialing a number on his phone.

_Asshole _Blaine thought fondly, somewhat exasperated. "My brother and I aren't like normal people. We step in when police can't."

He didn't think he'd have to explain this to Kurt, didn't ever think it would get this close. "My brother and I are hunters."

"Hunters? What the hell are you talking about?" Blaine figured that if he didn't explain more than Burt would probably kick them out of his house.

He took a breath and refused to even glance at Kurt while he continued. "Mr. Hummel when I say hunters I don't mean like hunting deer or anything like that. We hunt things, things that hurt people."

"Demons, ghosts, witches, werewolves, anything that you can think of." Dean said coming back into the room.

"You expect us to believe that?" Surprisingly it wasn't Burt or Carole but Kurt who stood up and was staring at them, staring at _him _in anger. He'd never seen anyone look that angry before and it hurt seeing Kurt look like that.

"Kurt, I'm telling the truth." Blaine insisted. How could he explain this? They'd never lived it, they'd never almost been killed so many times by things that shouldn't exist, and they'd never gotten scars from things that were supposed to be monsters under the bed. They had never had to live daily with things that shouldn't be real.

"Get out." He couldn't speak. He'd lost all the words he had when faced with Kurt's angry glare. It shouldn't have hurt this much.

"Come on Blaine." Dean was pulling him away, away from Kurt.

Blaine struggled, twisting in his brother's grip until he was staring at the still furious Kurt. "You said you trusted me!"

Kurt stepped forward but he didn't do anything else. Hands balled into tights fists, nails digging into his skin and staring at a boy he'd thought he could trust. "Please just leave Blaine."

Blaine didn't so much as relax but just gave us as he let Dean lead him out. Dean didn't let go of him until they were back in the car. "You okay?"

Blaine rubbed at his face, no he wasn't crying but he kind of felt like it. What else had he expected? Kurt wasn't a hunter, he couldn't understand. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm sure he's just—"

"Let's just stick to the case." Blaine cut him off. "Besides it was stupid of me to get so involved anyway."

Dean frowned but didn't keep up the topic. "We have a limited clock for these kids and we still have a suspect list a mile high."

"Actually I think this might have lowered it a lot. I've seen the glee club and they're all really close, so I can safely cross them off."

"If it's not the glee club then who else does that leave that's unpopular?"

Blaine considered this, running over a checklist in his head. _Susie pepper is on vacation with her family and has been for the past week and a half, Lauren zizes had an alibi for all the murders and use to date Puck but they're on amiable, who else? AV Club? No, no specific motive. Who-wait, Puck and Finn were both taken at the same time. Why take both of them and deviate from the pattern? Unless they were the biggest targets… Wait, I think I might know who it is. Holy crap. _

"I think I just figured it out." Blaine said in shock.

Dean grinned at him, as he started to drive. "Good job kid."

-_Line break-_

"You sure this is the place?" Dean asked as he easily picked the lock. Sometimes the fact that people were just too damn trusting worked to their advantage. "Doesn't really scream witchy, does it?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and crept silently into the house. "Do you want some gothic mansion with cobwebs and spiders?" he whispered sarcastically.

The house was silent and appeared to be empty. It was a small, two-story and it was quickly decided that Dean would search the top floor and Blaine would do bottom. "Remember, this kid ain't a kid anymore he's a witch." Dean reminded him before disappearing up the stairs, gun already out.

Blaine wasn't sure why he thought he needed the pep-talk. He'd been doing this long enough that killing humanoid things didn't faze him. Besides when it came down to it this 'kid' had killed four (hopefully just four) kids for some petty reason. If it came down to it then Blaine would do his job.

He thoroughly and quickly checked through every room, even the bathroom but he couldn't find any trace of the witch or Puck and Finn. The last room was the kitchen and Blaine swore quietly in frustration.

Pausing however he realized he could hear something. It didn't sound like screaming but whimpers? Blaine felt around until he found a door, pushing, it opened under his weight and he crept down what he thought was basement stairs.

"—I really didn't want to do this but it's not my fault." Someone finished rattling off nervously.

Blaine came down the stairs, gun pointed at the ready. "And whose fault is it then?"

On the floor, with their hands and feet bound tightly together, with gags over their mouths, were a terrified Finn Hudson and a pissed-off Noah "Puck" Puckerman. They both had various bruises and cuts, with the biggest being two similar large bumps on their heads. Blaine guessed that's how the witch knocked them unconscious, probably with a rock or something.

The witch, Jacob Ben Israel whirled around in shock, eyes widening from behind his glasses. "You're that new kid. What are you doing here?"

Blaine ignored his question and showed his gun so that the other boy could see it.

Carefully he pointed it until it was aiming directly at his head. "You move at all, even just an inch and I'll put a bullet through your disgusting little brain."

He wasn't Blaine anymore, he wasn't a shy little teenager who had bullies and family issues and couldn't face his true self. He was John Winchester's son and he was a damn good hunter.

"You wouldn't?" Jacob said but he didn't seem so sure.

"Why wouldn't I? You've killed four people and are currently attempting to murder two more." Blaine said reasonably.

Jacob glared at him but made no other move. "I didn't start this! They did, they've bullied me for years and years and no one did anything about it. No one ever did a damn thing so I had to."

"That doesn't mean you had to kill anyone." Blaine didn't take his eyes off of the witch.

Despite his appearance he knew that he was dangerous, a coward but still dangerous.

"You wouldn't understand. How could you understand?"

Blaine didn't feel like going into a spiel about his own bullying issues. There was no point to it. Instead he very audible cocked the gun and Jacob whimpered. "Untie Finn." It was probably best to keep Puck tied up for now. "Just Finn."

Jacob made no move and Blaine barked out impatiently, "Now!"

"Finn come over here." He instructed when Jacob had untied the taller boy. Finn still looked scared but also confused.

"Blaine what are you doing here dude?" he asked quietly.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders very lightly so that they barely moved. "I'll explain later but for now I need you to listen to me and do what I say."

Finn nodded. "Okay."

"Jacob where's your book?" Witches usually had books, grimmoires and he didn't think Jacob was the hexbag type. No, he'd learned this from somewhere.

"I don't know what you're—"

Blaine fired a warning shot at the window of the basement and a shower of glass rained down. From upstairs he could hear Dean's heavy footsteps and Jacob yelped. "No bullshit, not if you want to walk out of here alive. Where is your book?"

Jacob walked over to a table and grabbed the largest book off the stack. It was an old looking book, dark with faded letters on the cover and yellow looking pages. "I got it in a bookshop on vacation." He explained quietly.

_From a freaking bookshop? Unbelievable. _"Put the book on the ground and kick it over to Finn."

Jacob hesitated and then bent down. Finn frowned. "Blaine he's muttering something, what's he muttering?"

_Fuck, the little kid memorized a spell and with my luck it's not a nonfatal one. _Without hesitating, without thinking Blaine fired.

The impact would have made him flinch back but he was prepared for it and he managed to stay on his feet without moving back. Jacob fell to the floor clutching at his shoulder and moaning in pain.

Finn turned to him in shock, eyes wide. "Blaine you shot him!"

Blaine walked over to the now incapacitated witch, frowning. "I told you I'd shoot you if you did any bullshit. You should have listened."

"Nice shot." Dean complimented as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs. His gun was safe back in his pocket and he surveyed the scene. "This is his lair? Yeah, definitely not witchy."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Would you quit it with the witchy-ness? You want to untie puck or burn the book?"

Dean tossed the lighter to him. "I think you get the honor."

"Blaine what are you doing?" Finn asked as Blaine picked up the book. "You shouldn't touch that, it's like really dangerous."

Blaine gave him a small smile. "I'm making sure no one can use it anymore."

Finn considered this and then gave him his own weak grin. "Good."

Blaine flicked open the lighter and then lit a corner of the book, he set it down on the cement floor as it quickly caught fire. "Yeah, good."

-_line break-_

"Where's your brother going?" Puck asked as Dean dropped them off a block from the Hudmel's house. Blaine stood in the middle, supporting both of the larger boys.

"Make sure that Jacob gets arrested."

Finn frowned at him. "Isn't that kind of dangerous for you guys?" They'd explained the whole hunting thing in the car and Finn and Puck had reacted a lot more receptively than Kurt and their parents. It was a bit odd just how good the reception was but Blaine didn't question the mind of the average teenage heterosexual male.

"Not really. Jacob could probably use the witch thing for an insanity plea but without his book he has no proof and Dean knows to be careful."

"So you two always do this? Fighting monsters and shit?" Puck asked bluntly.

It was nearing dawn and Blaine hoped that he got them home before anyone started to get up. Seeing three teenagers, two in a bloody t-shirt and one covered in gunpowder residue and smelling of lighter fluid was not an ideal situation. "Pretty much yeah. Sometimes if Dean's real lucky we get to save a hot girl."

Blaine frowned. "Actually now that I think about it they're usually hot girls. Weird."

Puck grinned at him. "That's badass."

He laughed. "We really do need to get your head checked out soon."

Thankfully they made it home before anyone woke up and Blaine knocked on the door with his free hand. "Hell you guys are heavy." He grunted shifting their weight to get more comfortable.

Puck shook his head. "You're just twiggy Anderson."

"Winchester." Blaine corrected. "My real name is Blaine Winchester."

Finn looked over at Puck. "Badass." He agreed.

The door swung open, cutting off the conversation and Carole gasped. "Burt, Kurt, get out here!"

"Carole, are you okay?" Burt Hummel stopped dead in his tracks.

Kurt peered around his father and his eyes widened. "Blaine?"

Blaine, tired and worn out, with the gunshot still ringing in his ear, grinned at his friend. "I told you this was my job."

-_line break-_

They should have left by now, it's been hours since they brought home Finn and Puck but Dean still hasn't left. "We're not done here yet." He said before accepting Carole's offer for pie with unrestrained glee.

Blaine's sitting on the porch now. He has had a clean shower and all of the evidence of the hunt is gone; bags are packed, trunk is loaded and the motel room is vacated. The only sign that he even did anything are the grateful looks the boys and Carole keep sending him.

"Can I sit here?" A voice above him asks and he cranes his head back to see Kurt standing above him. He's still dressed in his pajamas and his hair is an absolute mess and Blaine has never seen anyone who's looked more adorable.

"Sure? It's your porch after all." Kurt sits next him and they're not quite touching but almost.

Kurt takes a breathe and looks him right in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

Blaine opens his mouth to speak and Kurt cuts him off just by raising a hand. "No, I need to say this, please. I'm sorry for not trusting you and I'm sorry for not believing you."

Blaine shook his head. "Kurt it's really okay, everyone acts like this and—"

"But I'm not just everyone am I?" Kurt smiled at him but it's not his regular smile, it's hesitate and nervous and Blaine hates it.

"I just…I thought." He sighed. "I honestly don't know what I thought, I guess I thought you had betrayed _my _trust and I was angry. I should have listened to you and I'm truly very sorry."

Blaine smiled at him and he closes the distance between them, leg brushing against Kurt and his hand holding onto Kurt's own. Kurt returns the grip just as tightly almost immediately.

"I should have told you the truth." Blaine admits. "But it's hard finding people trust and I didn't know what to do when I found someone like that, when I found you."

Kurt smiled back at him. "Let's just agree that we're both forgiven then."

"Agreed." Blaine said so fast that Kurt started laughing and wouldn't stop. And it didn't really matter to Blaine. He liked seeing Kurt this happy, he wanted Kurt to be like this all the time but he lov—liked, liked all the other sides of Kurt too.

_Fuck Winchester, just give it up already. _

"Kurt? Can I try something?" Blaine asked quietly.

Still laughing Kurt nodded and Blaine leaned in, until there was barely any space between them. Kurt stopped laughing, staring at him with wide blue-green eyes.

"You are the best, brightest person I've ever met and I know that someday you're going to leave this dim town behind." Blaine smiled at him, shyly and unsure of himself for the first time in a long time. "You just move me." He finished quietly.

Kurt was the one that moved first, leaning down and closing the gap between them. Blaine's hands rest on Kurt's face and Kurt's hand come up to tangle in Blaine's messy hair.

It is the best thing that Blaine has ever done and or felt. Kissing Kurt feels like he's burning up but at the same time cooling down, ice racing in his veins at the same time lava competes. Blaine has never felt like this with anyone.

It's just Kurt.

Teeth clatter together and Blaine daringly swipes his tongue against Kurt's lip but that's as far as it goes. It doesn't need to go any farther; it's perfect as it is.

They pull away when air becomes an absolute necessity and Kurt laughs, as he breathes. Head resting against Blaine's shoulder. "You can try that any time." He then bursts into giggles but Blaine completely understands the feeling.

"And you call me corny." He says fondly.

Kurt smiled. "You are."

Blaine hears a loud whistle and he groans, burying his head in Kurt's neck in a futile attempt to hide. "Is my brother staring at us?"

Kurt laughs quietly. "Yes, and also my parents."

Blaine groans. "At least Puck and Finn didn't watch."

"They're watching from the window." Kurt says cheerfully.

Blaine groans again but he lifts his head up and looks up, staring at Dean. He means to glare at him but he stops when he sees the fond, almost soft look on his brother's face.

Dean grins at him, green eyes mischievous and Blaine realizes this is why they stayed. Kurt helps him to his feet and they walk over to Dean and Kurt's parents, holding hands and content not to let go.

Sometimes things don't work out. When you're a hunter you give your life over to it and no matter how hard you try you can't step back from that, not completely. Sometimes you lose family, whether it's to demons (The Demon) or sometimes they just leave you on their own.

The point?

Just as often the opposite can happen. You don't mess up on a case and you don't lose anyone. You might lose family but you build out of the pieces you have left, until those bonds are airtight and damn near unbreakable.

And sometimes you can find something better, find something worth it out of the rubble that is life. Sometimes you might find someone so wonderful, so gorgeous and amazing that the rest of it just doesn't matter anymore.

Blaine glanced over at Kurt and then thought about Sam.

He didn't have to wait and see to know how this would turn out.

-End-


End file.
